The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a reflective liquid crystal display.
Reflective liquid crystal displays (RLCDs) are classified into two main types, reflective and transflective. The reflective type utilizes external light with a reflector on the LCD panel. The reflective type is power saving, but cannot operate without an external light source or when there is insufficient external light intensity. In such a condition, an auxiliary light source is required. The transflective type uses backlight as a light source when the external light is insufficient. As the transflective type is power saving and provided with an auxiliary light source (the backlight), it is widely used in mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional transflective LCD structure. The conventional transflective LCD structure comprises a bottom substrate 100, an insulated layer 110 formed on the bottom substrate 100, a pixel area 165 formed on the insulated layer 110, a top substrate 160 corresponding to the bottom substrate 100, a color filter 150 formed on the inner surface of the top substrate 160, a polarizing layer 180 formed on the outer surface of the top substrate 160, a common electrode 140 formed on the color filter 150, a liquid crystal layer 130 between the bottom substrate 100 and the top substrate 160, a polarizing layer 190 formed on the outer surface of the bottom substrate 100, and a reflective layer 120 sandwiched between the polarizing layer 190 and the bottom substrate 100. Typically, tens or hundreds of angstroms of aluminum is plated on the polarizing layer 190 to form the reflective layer 120.
In the described structure, however, as incident light 170 passes through the bottom substrate 100, aberrations might be then introduced when transmit light and reflected light reach different pixels 165.